A Tale Of Two Cities
by FalknerBlue
Summary: Austin & Ally's friendship & partnership is going well. But after the coming home of their old friends (aka crushes), would their feelings change for each other? What awaits our favorite duo? Will their friend/partnership get better or will it get worse? Read on to see.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi guys! So this story is my treat for you! My first Austin&Ally fic. I hope you'll enjoy it! :) Read and review, please!**_

* * *

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**Chapter One**

_Ally's POV_

I kept pacing in my room in Sonic Boom, together with Austin Moon, who likes to be called Awesomus, and Dez. Just Dez.

"Where's Trish? She's supposed to be here an hour ago," I asked them. "Can you guys call her?"

No one minded me. Austin was unusually quiet, punching some letters in his phone. Dez was busy applying something on his cut-earlier he tripped and earned a gash on his leg.

"Ha! No one minded Ally," Dez snickered.

"Dez!" I said. "You don't need to rub it in,"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me, confused. "Are you telling me not to apply or rub my medicine?"

I rolled my eyes. Trish then entered my room, walking directly to my refrigerator. She took a bottle of water and gulped it all.

"Guess...who...got...a...job...at...Mini's?" She panted and sunk in a chair, sighing in relief.

"Who did?" Dez asked.

Trish glared at him. I approached Trish and frowned. "Trish! You're late."

"Don't blame me! Blame the old lady you invited to a movie 2 years ago."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"She apparently liked sleeping in the movie theatre. She asked me a hamburger so she could sleep tightly. Then she replaced her order with a hotdog after I cooked the hamburger. And she ordered me to make a milkshake. But we don't have any milkshakes in Mini's! We argued then finally she left."

"Um, okay then! Let's start!" I clapped her hands. My gaze moved to Austin, whose eyes were glued to his screen.

"Austin!" I called. "Austin!"

He finally looked up, dazed. "What? Oh yeah. I was just chatting with Cassidy,"

"Cassidy...the one you sang to in Melody Diner?" I asked, with a hint of envy.

"Yeah!" Austin grinned. "She's coming back to town and we'll have that date."

"You still have feelings for her?" I asked, masking my jealousy with a smile.

"Well, yeah, maybe." Austin nodded.

"All this time? Really?" I feigned a smile.

Austin nodded again hastily.

"That's so sweet!" I exclaimed happily, but inside I was ripped to pieces.

"We should start the meeting," Trish said impatiently. Her gaze moved to Dez. "What's taking you so long, applying that ointment?"

"Actually I'm currently putting glue on my hands, drying it up, then removing it. It's so relaxing!"

"Ew!" Trish turned to me. "So, updates on your new song, _What We Do_?"

"Yeah! I'm writing the bridge." I nodded vigorously.

"Good! How about you Austin? Have you tried to make a song?" Trish asked him.

"Yeah! Surprisingly, it's turning out great! It's called, _'Dance, Baby_'. With Dez's help and his great judging skills, I have some very good dance moves up my sleeve."

Trish wrinkled her nose. "Dez has great judging skills?"

Dez turned to her. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"So, what's your latest update on your 'directing skills'?

"Well I just signed with one of the world's greatest movie companies and sealed him to a two-movie contract."

We squealed with delight. "Dez, that's great!" I exclaimed.

"What movie?!" Trish smiled.

"The first one's a film named Secondary Musical." Austin's really fit for that one! His name there is Trey. Then we're still finding the girl actress, who will portray Gabrianna, a very studious and witty girl."

"What's the second?" I asked.

"Bitsy & Butch & Bailey, an animated film. The company based the film of the non - famous Butch & Bitey,"

"Well, then! We all know Austin is Butch. Who's Bitsy and Bailey?" I asked.

"Maybe Cassidy should be Bailey! Let's make it a surprise!" Austin hollered.

"We still have Gabrianna! Maybe she could play her too." Trish agreed.

Just then, my phone rang and belted out the chorus of _You Can Come To Me_. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ally," said the voice from the other line.

"Please don't be an axe murderer! Or a chainsaw maniac!"

The other voice laughed. "You see, I'm going to Sonic Boom. I just got home from a trip."

"I don't know you but that's greaty-great-great! Oh and don't get a guitar pick if you won't buy something." I hung up.

"Who was that Ally?!" Trish asked, smiling.

"I don't know, to be honest."

* * *

_Unknown POV_

I sighed after calling Ally. She doesn't remember me. I like her, but she still likes Austin. I went up the steps of the libary-I meant library.

I practiced that all throughout the trip, as I've heard Ally hates people who say libary. I greeted Mason, the head librarian.

I quitted this job few months ago, but I missed it. I missed the smell of the old books and parchment. I missed the feeling when you caress the wooden shelves. I missed the cold air conditioning. I missed it.

Someone has replaced me with my job. Her name was Cassidy. She said to me her band disbanded and she's running low on money. She said someone replaced her in her old job. She was forced to do this job. She liked singing.

While I was opposite. Mom made me work in Melody Diner. "Let's switch jobs,"

"My goody two shoes brother always visits me here." Cassidy rolled her eyes while arranging the shelves. She dropped a brown, worn book that looked like a notebook.

I bent and picked it up. The cover was a polished skin of some animal, pleasant to the touch. I gave it to Cassidy. "You dropped something,"

"Oh that old notebook? That doesn't even belong here. It's not in the catalogues." Cassidy pointed. "It's just a notebook full of corny secrets, deep and boring quotes, and some lines that I think are lyrics to a song or poem."

I opened the book and saw beautiful handwriting. I flipped the pages and something caught my eye. The author said that he liked a boy named after a city in Texas. There were many guys named after Texan cities, but I had a strong feeling it was me.

I needed to find her.

* * *

**A/N: As usual! Read and review. I will be posting the next chapter shortly after I post this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy the first chapter? This one's a good one, but too short. Chapter Three will be posted next week maybe. Read and review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Austin's POV_

I snuck over to the mall to meet Cassidy. We agreed to eat at this fancy-looking restaurant called _A La Carts._

I fixed my woven shirt and saw Cassidy. She looked stunning, wearing a red cocktail dress. She colored her hair dark brown and it brought out her green eyes. She didn't see me yet. I walled to her and surprised her.

"Hey Cassidy!"

She jolted then turned. "Austin! You shocked me!" She said, eyeing me. "You look awesome,"

"Thanks! You too!"

We chatted while the waiter ushered us to our seats. Apparently, our table was an UPSIDE DOWN GROCERY CART. I observed also that the waiters were wearing grocery store uniforms, carrying around grocery carts where the food was placed.

A waiter approached us and asked our order.

"I'll have the Buttered Steak Frites with Mashed Potatoes," Cassidy looked up.

"And I'll order the Strawberry and Mango Pancakes with Crushed Bacon!" I smiled.

The waiter nodded and strutted away.

Cassidy shot me a weird look. "You sure? I mean it's dinner,"

"I looooove pancakes!" I replied. "So! How's Cali?!"

"Who's Calley?" Cass frowned.

"I meant California!" I snickered.

"Ooooh! Yes!" Cass nodded. "It was...cold...and big...VERY big...Oh, did I mention cold?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I meant the shows."

"Oh. It was great. The crowd was very welcoming and warm. Unlike the state itself," Then Cass sighed. "My band separated after our last show. I don't wanna talk about it,"

"Okay. How about your job at the Diner?" I asked.

"I got replaced by a guy named Daley or something. I work at the library."

"Oh. Okay. Hey! How about we can write a song together and earn us a tour? It will be named Moon and Yawn!"

"My last name is Young, not Yawn." Cass giggled.

"Oh,"

The waiter came to our table with a grocery cart. He gave us our food. "Eat up, it's all yours."

* * *

_Ally's POV_

Dad put me on watch tonight. I groaned. Sonic Boom was really quite quiet at night. The silence was making the place creepy. I grabbed a chair from near me and sat. I put my hand on my chin and my elbow on the table. I tried not to sleep, but I drifted away.

I suddenly woke up to the sound of someone picking the lock. I woke up and saw a guy wearing a yellow shirt. He had blond windswept hair, warm hazel eyes, lips curved into a permanent smirk.

I found myself staring dreamily at his gorgeousness.

"Why did you lock the door?" He had a deep voice.

"You're hot," I mumbled.

He laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Oh!" I snapped awake. "Why are you here? It's already closed! The shop is closed!"

"I told you I would pass by!" The man exclaimed.

"Who _are_ you?!"

"I'm Dallas, don't you remember?"

"Of course you're Dallas!" I said sarcastically. "The real Dallas has brown hair, high voice and his lips aren't curved into a smirk. Nice try, hot guy."

The guy rolled his eyes. "Ally please."

"Okay. To test. Where do I go to school?"

"Marino High School."

"Correct. Give me at least three jobs the real Dallas had."

"I worked at the cell phone accessory cart, then here at Sonic Boom, then at the libary - - I mean library. I'm currently working on Melody Diner."

"Dallas, is this really you? I thought you went to a national trip!"

"Well, it was a short trip."

I ran to him and hugged him. "OMG, you're back! We have to make preparations! Come back tomorrow!"

I locked the door after he left and called Trish.

"Hello? Ally? Why did you call?!" Trish asked urgently.

"I've got some great news! Dallas is back in Miami!"

"Wait, Dallas is in Texas. Are you asking me a true or false question?"

"No! I'm saying that Dallas-my former crush-is here!"

"Okay, I don't care. Night." She hung up. How rude.

I smirked then went up my room. I grabbed some decorations from nearby and started designing.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, Chapter Two! Okay. Please review! Constructive criticism accepted!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating! Please consider the "X-Men" movie thingy, because this was written a month ago. I just don't have the time to update because school. Yeah. Thank you! Read and review!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Austin's POV_

I entered the store and saw Ally on a ladder, fixing up a tarpaulin.

"Ally, what's that for?!" I asked.

"Dallas came back from his national trip! Will you come? The party's at three."

"Why would I come for Dallas's return party?"

"Um, because you were good friends?"

I frowned. "I don't even know if he talks."

"He looks a bit like Elliot now, except for the hair."

"He carries a glue gun? And he shrunk?"

"No, Austin. It's a shame he doesn't carry a glue gun." Ally's smile turned upside down.

I snickered. "Boys don't need to carry glue guns, Ally."

Ally laughed and went upstairs. I followed her and she asked how my date with Cassidy was.

"We had fun."

"What else did you two do?" She narrowed her eyes.

"We just ate dinner, Ally!"

Dez entered the room eating a banana.

"Dez! You just can't eat a banana!" I said. "Without sharing it with me!" Then I lunged at Dez, taking a piece of the banana.

"Dis-gus-ting!" Ally exclaimed. "Blacgh!"

Trish entered. "What is all the decorations for, Ally?"

"Does anyone read the tarp?! It says Welcome Home, Dallas!"

"Apparently no one reads signs," I pointed out.

Ally's dad came in. "Ally! I didn't have one chance to read the tarp so please explain to me why there is an unimportant signage on my store?"

"Dad!" Ally sighed. "It's not unimportant! It's for Dallas."

"Isn't Dallas unimportant?" Dez frowned.

"Dez!" Ally shouted.

"What?" He said as he finished his banana.

Ally's POV

I called some friends and invited them to my party for Dallas. Some of them are Kira, Cassidy, Brooke, Megan, Nelson, Old Lady, and Jimmy. The others aren't that important so I won't bother to mention them.

I even bought two tickets, for Dallas and me, to this movie I wanted to see: _X-Men Days of Future Past_. I wanted to see what became of Rogue and Iceman.

I went back to the store and saw Trish, Dez and Austin ecstatic.

"Hey guys, what's the honey in the buzz?" I joked.

Trish glared at me then smiled. "I hope this party finishes early! We bought tickets to the latest X-Men movie!"

"Oh. That's a coincidence. I also bought two for me and Dallas."

Dez ignored me. "Our seats are from E5 to E7!"

"And I'll be sitting at E7! I can't wait! E8 might be a gorgeous cheerleader." Austin grinned.

"You didn't buy me a ticket?" I sounded offended.

Trish patted me on the shoulder. "You aren't into these movies, Ally."

"Excuse me?" I laughed. "I have been a fan for 14 years."

"Oh." Trish's hand retracted.

"We're sorry." They said simultaneously.

"That is okay. I bought two tickets for Dallas and me. I sit at E9 and Dallas sits at E8. Sorry, Austin. Dallas is not a cheerleader."

"And he's never near gorgeous." Austin wailed. "Ally! Change seats with Dallas will ya?!"

I snickered. "Fine! For you,"

I closed the store moments later, which was hard to explain to Dad. Everyone was there five minutes from three, and Dallas entered the store three minutes after three.

"WELCOME HOME DALLAS!" We all shouted.

After, Austin spoke up. "Dallas did change, huh."

Dallas looked really shocked and he came up the stairs. "Thanks, Ally." Then he hugged me. I hugged him back and Austin broke us up. "Time to partaaaaaayyyyy!" He shouted.

The stereo opened and belted out the intro of _Can't Do It Without You._ To be honest, he wrote that for us four. He jumped down and landed on the stage. He sang the song.

After singing, he surprisingly ran to me and hugged me tight. I was dumbfounded. "Austin," I whispered.

"Ally," he whispered back.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"'Cuz I lo-Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." He quickly ran out of the store.

I was still frozen in spot. It was hard to register what happened. Austin was acting so weird. My mouth was gaping open as I walked to my room and sat down.

I fell asleep.

_I am in a crowded room. I cannot move. I look up from my shoes and see myself face-to-face with Austin. We hold our hands together and we smile. Then he disappears, and I am on a stairwell. _

_I believe I am heading to the labs, but my school principal stops me and says that I am not allowed to go there. _

_I find myself in the lobby with some people, who are also wondering why the Principal doesn't allow us to go to the lab._

_I then find myself in a cheap cinema. Some announcer says that the school awarding will happen there. I stay._

_Then I see visions of a new island near Bora Bora. It contains a mountain. On the mountain, someone planned to land a rocket on our school, which was along the coast of Bora Bora. _

_I find myself back in the cinema. I never hear my name in the awarding. Just then I begin to feel sentimental, Wolverine and Sabretooth from X-Men ruin the cinema and start to fight. Wolverine defeats him and leaps to me and chants my name._

I woke up to see Trish saying my name repeatedly.

"Sorry, Trish. I kinda slept."

"Kinda?! You slept for four hours. And you kept calling me Wolverine! And the movie's starting at twenty minutes!"

"Oh! Right! Where is Dallas?"

"In Texas!"

"Hardy har har, Trish."

"He told me he'll go home."

"What?" I shouted then went down. Almost everyone was gone. I ran to Dallas and tapped him on the shoulder. "Dallas! I bought two tickets for X-Men."

"Oh, okay." He smiled. "Meet you there."

I turned to Trish. "Where's Austin?"

"He ran off. Didn't see him again. Maybe he's at the theatres now."

I nodded and followed Trish to the mall. When we were there, I tapped her shoulder.

"We forgot Dez."

"Oh that clumsy, old gazelle!" Trish shouted.

Then someone tapped our shoulders both. "Hey guys! I followed you both."

Trish turned and we saw Dez. "He's not a clumsy, old gazelle after all."

"I'm gonna go find Dallas now. You two should find Austin immediately. When he's overthinking, he accidentally reaches Disney World."

Trish and Dez nodded. I easily found Dallas and later, we entered the cinema.

Our talking ceased as the trailers started rolling. Austin, Dez and Trish were nowhere to be found. The first trailer was a movie called "_Guardians of the Galaxy_." It seemed cool, so I promised myself to watch it. Next was "_The Fault In Our Stars_" trailer. I read the book and I'm undoubtedly gonna watch it. "_Maleficent_" came next, and I wondered why all movies this year were so good.

Finally, Austin, Dez and Trish came. I realised that Austin would like to watch _Guardians of the Galaxy_, then Dez would watch _TFioS_, and Trish would totally watch _Maleficent_.

The fourth trailer rolled in. It was the sequel for _How To Train Your Dragon_. Dallas tapped me and smiled. I don't like animated movies much, but this one was awesome. I remembered the time when Dallas and I watched this movie alone in my room.

So the movie itself began playing. It was awesome, though I kept finding Rogue but didn't see her. I always almost swore every time I saw Kitty Pryde. As it was the climax, my hand gripped the armrests. From my right came a tingle. Austin has accidentally touched hands with me. His hand jolted back, as if reacting to hot water stimuli. I turned to him, and my hands retracted from the armrests on both sides. He looked at me intently, too. He leaned in and tilted his head. I held his face and leaned in.

Our lips touched. It was a long kiss, ranging maybe from five seconds to, like, fifteen.

I smiled as we pulled back, and he smiled back. He laughed. "That was fun,"

"It was awesome." I agreed.

We continued watching the movie, but we held hands.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ally's POV_

The movie finished with Rogue ending up as a cameo. We didn't wait for the after credits though, I'm not a kind of person who waits, but I know it's about the new villain Apocalypse.

I hastily detached my hand from Austin's. We weren't a couple. Austin's dating Cassidy. And I know Dallas likes me, by the way he acts.

As we exited the cinema, Dallas said good-bye and strutted away. Trish and I talked.

"Gosh, I hate Kitty Pryde so much." I muttered to her.

"I really hoped Rogue had a bigger role." She answered back.

I nodded as Trish talked more. I looked at the back of Austin's head and became sad. Why did he kiss me if he was dating Cassidy? I'm confused.

I greeted Trish goodnight and went home. I slept in a dusty condominium three blocks beside the mall. I entered the elevator and pressed three.

As I entered our room, dad was on the table, computing something. I went directly to bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Dallas's POV_

While the movie was playing, I was completely immersed in it. But one time, I turned to ask Ally something, but as I looked, she was kissing Austin.

I looked away immediately and felt bad. What else should happen wrong in my life? Tragedy after tragedy!

When we were having our national trip, my father died. He was shot by a stray bullet. My brother ran away from our hotel and we never found him. We then learned that he was welcomed by a new family, who claimed they love him more than we do. My older sister began taking drugs, and mother was outraged. She took pills. We came back from our trip to learn that our house has ""accidentally been demolished."" Sucks.

We settled in a dusty old apartment four blocks from the mall. My sister has gone rogue and attempted suicide, like, millions of times. She successfully gained death by stabbing herself in the chest using a knife.

Now, mom and I have survived insanity and still live in sanity. But mom had gone quiet, only speaking when she needed to.

Now, it's Ally. I expected everything to be perfect. But everything was worse. I have no hope for Ally. She just likes Austin too much. I walked down the street after grabbing two hot dogs from Mini's. I thought maybe mom didn't cook today.

I rang the doorbell and Sally, the homeowner, opened the door. Sally lived at the first floor. Mom and I rented the second floor rooms.

I went up the flight of stairs and saw mum. I gave her the hot dog and the drink, iced tea. Mom was watching reruns of _The Voice Season 6_. My thoughts strayed over to Ally and Austin. While I was gone, I knew that Austin and Ally had a relationship. Their relationship lasted for like one to two days, then they returned to being friends, as they felt that it would be much easier.

But I figured Austin and Ally might be back together anytime.

* * *

_Cassidy's POV_

I stuck my hand out of my condominium window and figured it would be an unusually chilly day in Miami. I grabbed my work uniform and a jacket and scarf. After I put them on, I walked to the elevator and pressed the down button.

While going down, the elevator stopped at the third floor. I saw Ally.

"Hey, Ally, I didn't know you live here!" I smiled.

Ally looked up and smiled too. "Hi Cassidy! Yeah, we moved here just a few days ago."

"How's your movie date with Dallas yesterday?" I smirked.

"It wasn't a date!" Ally's cheeks flushed. "And Austin, Trish, and Dez were there."

"Austin was there?" Cassidy's ears perked up.

"Yeah. You like him right?"

"He's really cute. But my feelings-ugh, I just wanna talk to him." I replied.

"Austin's confused too." Ally blurted out.

I turned to her and the elevator doors opened. She quickly ran out. I smiled and followed her as she made her way to Sonic Boom. I knew she liked Austin.

When I entered the store, it was Austin who greeted me first, grinning. "Hey Cassidy!"

Ally turned and looked at me. "Oh. Cassidy. What a surprise! You're just in time for us practicing our second version of You Can Come to Me."

I snickered. "That song has been around for millenia."

"But it's still the honey in the beehive!" Ally replied.

I followed Austin & Ally upstairs and saw Ally frantically finding something.

"What is it Ally?" Austin wondered.

"My songbook! It's gone!" She screamed.

"Didn't you leave it in your condo?"

"I haven't been writing lyrics since days! I last brought it with me to the...library." Her gaze moved slowly to me.

"Don't look at me." I raised my hands in defense.

"You work at the library!" Ally raised a finger.

"It doesn't mean I'm guilty," I replied.

"Where is my songbook, Cassidy?"

Austin raised his hands. "Okay can everyone stop rhyming?"

"It's not my fault." I said.

"I know it's you, Cass, I'm not a dolt. "

"Stop rhyming!"

"If only you would stop lying."

I raised my arm and slapped her face. Ally bowed down in pain. "Oh! Oooh!"

Austin approached her and looked at me in shock.

"Make your decisions, Austin," I sneered and strolled away.

* * *

_Austin's POV_

I stared at Cassidy in shock. The Cassidy I knew was sweet and happy, not cold and aggressive. I held Ally as she grabbed an ice pack from her fridge and pressed it against her bruise.

"What was that about?" Ally asked.

"She probably hates rhymes. And you." I answered. I watched as Ally contorted her face in confusion.

"What did she say to you?" She asked.

"It's nothing important." I mumbled. _Cassidy told me to make my decision, _I thought.

"I want to know." Ally persisted.

"C'mon, Ally, take your nose off of others' business!" I shouted at her and left her, mouth wide open.

I looked up and saw a dull, grey sky. I frowned and headed for the mall. I saw Cassidy on one of Mini's tables, her hand supporting her face, her other hand twirling a straw. I approached her.

"I'm sorry about Ally, Cassidy. She's sometimes really persistent."

"No, it's not Ally's fault. It's mine. I overreacted. I'm really sorry. Also to Ally."

"That's okay, Cassidy."

"Thank you Austin."

We stood up and hugged each other. She smiled, then asked me if I wanna go to Phil's Fun Town. I nodded and smiled. I put my hand on her waist as she put her hand on mine. We walked to Phil's Fun Town and had fun.

* * *

_Ally's_ _PoV_

As Austin walked out of the main door, I went out using the back door, grabbing my sun hat and sunglasses. I ran to Mini's, hot tears flowing down my face. I took a seat at one of the stools, I looked left and saw Cassidy. She was twirling a straw. In my peripheral vision, I saw Austin approach Cass. I heard their conversation and tears streamed down my face again. I sobbed as Cass and Austin walked to Phil's Fun Town without me. I looked up and saw Trish.

"Trish!" I squealed. "Why are you so early?"

"What time is it anyway?" Trish asked.

"It's 9 in the morning."

"Oh man! My brother changed my alarm clock! I was supposed to wake up at eleven!" Trish groaned. "Hey, why frown?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I deadpanned.

"It's about Austin!" Trish concluded, pausing after every word.

"Trish, it's just so complicated, you know. Cassidy slapped me earlier 'cuz I can't stop rhyming and accusing her of stealing my songbook."

"Wait, what?" Trish shouted. "CASSIDY HATES RHYMES? NO ONE HATES RHYMES!"

"Apparently Austin does too." I replied.

"They're so perfect for each other," Trish breathed hard.

"Trish!" I shouted. "I lost my songbook!"

"Oh," Trish pursed her lips and scooted away to 'assist' other customers.

I glared at the back of her head and sighed, twirling the straw of the smoothie Trish gave me.


End file.
